hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosalie
was once an Angel-class Mavro, where she was and apparently close to Killed and Nacht. Personality Despite being member of a perverse organization, Rosalie seems to be a polite and loyal woman, as shown when Killed told her to don't lay a finger on Heidi and she gladly understood the request. Whether such behavior only appears when she's near other Mavro is unknown, but she didn't manifested any grudge or hate towards humans; contrariwise, she praised Heidi for making Killed bleed and seemingly recalled him from somewhere. She's also quiet, as she observed the entire battle to only appear when it was finished to call Killed for a dinner party. someone has finished something important, like when Killed finished his battle with Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, pages 20-21 Her apparent close relationship to Killed has also led her to be interested on his genetically modified "puppets". Rosalie's wicked side as a Mavro was only seen on her sarcastic comments on how Killed's creatureHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, page 1 and Ragins were brutally killed. She also seems to like eating very much, mainly sweets like cakes, in which she never seems to feel full. Leading Killed to say that she has .Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, page 17 Appearance Rosalie is a beautiful, young, pale-skinned woman with goth loli looks, dressing herself in all black like every Mavro. She has a pair of big and rather cold pair of bright colored eyes and long curly hair. She lets her hair fall naturally which could be seen reaching her waist line in length. One of the distinct features of her hair is that she stylized a few of them into a pair of horns at the sides of her head where they turn dark in color at the tip. Her attire consists of a long sleeved black dress which falls down below her knees and has a frill edge at the neckline showing her well developed breasts. The lower section of her dress, at the skirt section, is designed in a form of layers in which there are four layers stack together and they are getting smaller in size as it reach Rosalie's waist. All of this layers can be seen to have a frilly design around the edges. She also sports a pair of black, long high-heeled boots and gloves. As she is dressed in a gothic manner, she is seen applying a make up where she put a black eyeliner around her eyes and a black lipstick. Later on, she can be seen wearing a black strap choker with a cross as its ornament. The cross itself is the type of cross where it has the same length between the horizontal and the vertical part. Additionally, all four cardinal edges of the cross are cloven with the split parts goes to the opposite direction from each others. Plot Genius vs. God Arc Rosalie appeared after Killed has battled with Heidi, asking him if he was finished with playing as it was time for the dinner party. When she complimented Heidi for having harmed Killed, he said that the young scientist was really interesting, and warned Rosalie that Heidi was his and that she must not touch him, which she accepts with a smile. Rosalie then worriedly recollects that she had seen Heidi somewhere before.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 19-20 White Joker Organization Arc Rosalie is greeted by Killed in a unknown dark chamber, where she's sitting on a chair near a table, while drinking a beverage and watching Ragins' battle against Heidi and Alan Blackman. She is seen watching her brethern's fight from an air projected through unknown means. Killed asks if Rosalie has seen a certain puppet of his, to which she replies yes, and informs him that it has been destroyed. At the end of the battle, Rosalie is seen eating while slightly depressed for Ragins' death. She then complains that she's eaten the cake already when a mysterious voice reminding them that it is time for their "Dinner Party". A comment which prompts Killed to mention that sweets usually go to a different stomach for her. As they left the table, the mysterious voice declares that it will be meeting Heidi soon.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 16-17 Blood Ties Arc Rosalie, alongside Killed, can be seen watching the fight of her fellow brethren against the young scientist, Heidi. Inside the dark chamber, while observing the fight through unknown visual device, Rosalie falls into silence as her God-class brethren is rendered unable to retaliate against Heidi whom had rose into a higher Eureka-compatibility level.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 16 Deicide Arc Gazing over the New York City at nighttime, Rosalie reaffirms the approval of her to utilize her full power while also claiming that the world belong to the Gods.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 1-2 A moment later, Rosalie can be seen being approached by the White Joker members, Alan Blackman and Mira. She quickly reminisces them as the humans whom managed to defeat Ragins with the aid of Heidi. Rosalie then starts arguing with Mira due to the petite girl suspecting that she is flirting with Alan, to which Rosalie calmly replies by complimenting their courage of engaging a fight with her with only a single Eureka user while subsequently mentioning Mira's inability to use an Eureka. Mira quickly responds to her condescending remark by saying that Alan is enough to defeat Rosalie, which resulted in Rosalie feels being belittled and once again giving her condescending comment by saying that only Nacht's brother, Heidi, that could stand a chance against her.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 8-11 Later on, Rosalie can be seen being taken by surprise as Alan suddenly evolves with the use of the White Joker's secret weapon, the Hungry Joker Pill.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Page 16 However, instead of being frighten by Alan's power, Rosalie feels a slight joy as she is now able to understand Killed's feeling when he encountered Heidi. She then proceeds on activating her Eureka in which the debris around her start to float due to Rosalie's Eureka which bestows her the power of Magnetism.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 3-4 The Mavro lady then begins to give her assessment over Alan's power in which she concludes that he could not stand a chance against her as she sends one of the debris flying towards him. Unfortunately to her surprise, Alan manages to easily disintegrate the debris and quickly penetrate Rosalie's line of defense with his Speed of Sound. Unable to react against Alan's speed, Rosalie is at the White Joker's mercy as he disintegrates her body by a mere touch of his hand.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 11-13 As Rosalie is disintegrating, she then starts complimenting Alan over his evolution while also mentioning that the main event had already started in Japan. Subsequently, Rosalie also mentions that as it is the will of God '' and the process of humankind's destruction is now inevitable. However, her ultimatum is being denied by Alan as the White Joker member reveals that their trump card is already heading over to stop the Mavro's plan.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 14-15 Hearing Alan's statement quickly brings smile upon Rosalie's face as the Mavro lady utters that humans' evolution is in someway the responsibility of ''God.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Page 5 At the end, before she is about to completely disappear, Rosalie declares that in the end the Gods will come out victorious.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Page 8 Quotes * (To Killed) ''"But more importantly, I see that boy from just now... actually managed to spill some of your blood."''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 19 References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Eureka Users